


Wandering Stranger

by Ggunsailor, SapphicaWrites



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Badass Asami Sato, Engineer Asami Sato, F/F, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Mercenary Korra (Avatar), Princess Asami Sato, Rescue, Swordfighting, Swords, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Korra, a travelling swordswoman, finds herself in the middle of nowhere with her trusty dog Naga, with barely anything to eat. However, as she tries to sleep one night in the wilderness, she sees a nearby carriage about to be attacked by a group of bandits. She doesn't suspect though, that the passenger of that carriage, can handle herself quite well. (Korrasami, Fantasy AU, Fluff)
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Wandering Stranger

All her life, Korra had dreamed of being an adventurer, someone who travelled the land, helping those in lead and felling evildoers. She wanted to roam the wilds of the land, ford the deepest rivers, trek through the most barren of landscapes in hopes of fame and glory.

However, now that she'd achieved her dream, she was learning it was not all that it was cracked up to be. It was not nearly as glamorous as the stories had made out. In reality, being a wandering swordswoman was very, very harsh life to be living.

Currently, she was up in the mountains in the kingdom of... Sprits, she didn't really know where she was. What she did know was that she was starving mainly and only had a simple fire for warmth. She held her hands over the flame, trying to warm them up.

Fame and fortune this definitely was not.

Pulling her sack onto her lap, Korra grumbled as she looked through it for any scrap of food that might have been hiding at the bottom. She and her loyal wolf Naga hadn't been near any villages lately and they were running low on food and many other supplies.

She sighed, finding a small piece of bacon at the bottom of the sack. It still looked fresh enough, but then, Naga would eat pretty much anything.

"Here girl, you need your strength more than I do," Korra said. She tossed it over to the big white wolf, who started eating it happily.

Finding a small piece of bread, Korra chewed it softly. It was a little hard. Up here in the mountains, there was barely any fruit growing on any trees nearby, and if Korra remembered right, the nearest city was miles away from where they were. She didn't know if she and Naga were going to last that long.

She took a gulp of water from her leather water bottle and then lay back against a tree, looking up at the stars. She remembered from growing up in the mountains how clear the stars were at night. Even though these weren't the same mountains she'd grown up in, they still reminded her of home.

"Hmm...one thing that stays constant is those, Naga," she murmured

Naga moved closer to her and rested her head on Korra's leg. She whimpered, looking up at Korra. Korra reached down, giving Naga a stroke on the head. Much like the stars, Korra was glad she had Naga as constant companion on her many travels.

As she petted the beautiful white wolf, Naga nuzzled her more, Korra giggling as the wolf licked her excitedly.

"Okay, okay, girl, calm down now, " she told her, Naga obeying and curling up next to her.

She sighed. "We should get some rest. We've got a long day of walking tomorrow."

However, as Korra had put out their fire with waterbending and wrapped up beside a tree in a blanket, she then noticed something on the nearby cliff edge. It seemed to be some sort of carriage being pulled along, a very stunning carriage as well, with golden trim.

But that wasn't what Korra had noticed. No, Korra had actually spotted, up ahead of the carriage, a trio of three men, dressed in rags. Clearly, they were a group of bandits, waiting to ambush the carriage. Though they wouldn't succeed, not if Korra had anything to say about it.

"Naga," Korra whispered. "Get up girl. Looks like those people are gonna be in trouble."

Naga got to her feet and followed Korra, as the swordswoman climbed up the side of the cliff. She hid in some bushes, waiting for the right moment to strike. She pulled out her bow and nocked an arrow to it. The bandits were readying their weapons; she could see the gleam of metal in the dark.

As the carriage approached, Korra knew her moment was now. She counted to three and then leapt up out of the bushes, brandishing her weapon.

"Evening, gents!"

One of the bandits, a man with a scar over his eye, growled at her. "The hell is that!"

"Your worst nightmare!" Korra growled, firing her weapon. The arrow flew through the night striking the scarred bandit. He fell back gurgling and clutching at the arrow in his throat, blood oozing from the wound as he fell to the ground, dead.

As Korra rushed towards the other men, the carriage pulled to a shuddering halt, keeping it's distance as Korra defended it from this unprovoked attack.

The two other bandits, both of them being firebenders, chucked balls of flames at Korra, but Korra, being agile and swift, dodged the attacks so well, that not even her hair was singed. She drew water from her pouch, forming it into a whip and whirling at her opponents.

One of the thugs was sent crashing into a tree, while the other one drew a dagger and ran screaming at her. However, Naga slashed her claws at him, distracting him for a moment as Korra rushed towards him at great speed.

She ducked under his arm and grabbed the hand clutching the dagger, forcing him to drop it. The man grunted in pain and Korra smirked. "Bringing a knife to a bending fight? A little unfair, don't you think?" She then kicked him in the stomach, before tossing him off the edge of the cliff with her great strength.

However, the one who had hit a tree suddenly got up, brandishing a long sword. He growled, charging at Korra. Korra drew her blade, crashing it against his. Metal clashed against metal, Korra seeing the raging fire in the bandit's eyes as she fought against him.

"Ugh, you're tougher than you look!" Korra growled. "And your breath stinks!"

She tried to push forward but the bandit was like tree planting its roots, unable to budge. Korea growled, knowing she could defeat him and would succeed in saving whoever was in that carriage from harm.

Suddenly, the man caught Korra off guard, knocking the mighty swordswoman onto her back. Korra grunted, dropping her sword. She groaned, wiping the blood from her lip.

The man grinned, holding his blade against Korra. Korra was about to try and grab her sword or call Naga to sic the guy..l only to not need to either of those things.

Bolts of electricity then fired through the air, electrocuting the bandit. As his zapped body slumped to the floor, Korra looked up, seeing a woman in a gorgeous red dress with what seemed to be some sort of contraption attached to her glove.

"You alright, my dear?" She asked.

Korra blushed. "Ummm... yes thanks to you."

As Korra panted, recovering from the fight, she found her heart beating faster and faster. Whoever this woman was, Korra owed her her life. She was drop-dead gorgeous, long black hair and dazzling emerald green eyes that almost matched the stars in their radiance.

A man in a fine-looking suit got out with the beautiful woman. They appeared to be the same age and even sort of looked the same in terms of facial features.

"Asami, are we alright?" he asked.

"We're fine, Mako," Asami told him. "Thanks to this wandering stranger."

Korra bowed. "I was just... in the neighbourhood."

Mako wiped his brow and then looked at the driver, his brother. "Bolin, you idiot, I told you going down this road was dangerous."

"Hey, it was the closet shortcut home!" The driver called back.

Asami walked over to Korra, as Naga joined them. Korra was blushing quite a bit. It wasn't every day she rescued a beautiful woman... Or a beautiful woman was the one to rescue her.

"So tell me swordswoman, do you have a name?" she asked.

"Uhhhh... Korra," she introduced herself.

"Just Korra?"

"Just Korra," she confirmed. "And are you... just Asami?"

The raven-haired beauty smirked. "Princess Asami actually. You've met my brothers, Prince Mako and Bolin."

"Wow, never met a princess before," Korra remarked. "And especially never met one with killer moves like that."

Asami chuckled. "A woman needs her hobbies." She gestured to the carriage. "If it's not too much trouble, could we give you and your wolf a lift?"

"Sure, but you might wanna make room for Naga," Korra told her. "She's a big girl."

The dog barked happily, Korra giving her a pet.

Bolin chuckled. "She can ride up top with me."

Naga jumped upwards, nuzzling Bolin softly.

Korra chuckled. "Heh, I think she likes you."

"I just have that way with animals," Bolin replied. "I have a ferret back home."

"Alright, let's get back on the road you two!" Asami stated.

Korra grabbed her things from her campsite and then got into the back of Asami's carriage, sitting in the same compartment as her. As the carriage travelled along, Korra couldn't help but just stare at Asami. There weren't words in the dictionary to describe how beautiful she was.

As Asami removed the contraption from her glove, she smiled at Korra. "Comfortable, my dear?"

"Yes, very," Korra admitted, blushing. "You royals sure do travel fancy."

"One of the many perks of being a woman of my position," Asami stated.

Korra looked at the contraption Asami had saved her with. It was fascinating to her. But... Not nearly as fascinating as Asami herself was.

"Where'd you get that doodad anyway?" Korra asked.

"I made it myself. As I said, a woman needs her hobbies and inventing gadgets like my shock glove is one of mine, " she explained. "We'll be Futaros by morning. You should get some sleep."

"Actually, I was about to do just that," Korra remarked. "Before you showed up."

Asami chuckled. "Well, feel free to rest as much as you like. I am more than happy to accommodate you, my dear." She smiled.

Korra blushed. "T-Thanks... Mind if I sleep next to you?"

"Not at all, " said the princess.

As Korra rested beside the princess, in the lap of luxury, she couldn't help but stare at Asami more... And Asami was staring back at her. Their hearts were beating in sync, Korra finding her fingers intertwining with those of the gorgeous woman.

"Princess..." Korra whispered.

And then, the two women kissed each other, wanting to reward the other for saving their lives that fateful night. Wherever Korra was going with Asami... She wanted to stay with her forever.

xXx

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I wrote this fic with Guppy ages back, and would you believe it, I thought I'd actually lost it for a while xD Yeah, I've got so many fics in my docs that I'm actually losing track of them. Ai yai yai, I need to be better organised.

Anyway, enjoy the Korrasami goodness!


End file.
